Masqerade
by LunaeVampire
Summary: ..I saw my life for what it was...corsets,nightgowns,petticoats and baby names...existing but never really living. A story about a young woman's life that suddenly changed at a masquerade ball..with Him.


Masquerade _'Oh please no...'_

I laid on top of my big,soft,white bed. My long,black curls framed my delicate-featured face. "Miss. Lillyth?" a knock echoed through my chamber,Sophie,one of our younger servants stepped into my room and closed the heavy,wooden door behind came from a poor family outside of town but unlike many others she was polite and ready to learn but also smart enough to accept the consequences of her actions. I watched silently from my bed as she crossed the room towards my large window. She was dressed in the full maids uniform,long,black,plain shirt,white corset,black petticoat,white apron as well as a small white band to keep her blond hair up in a tight bun. All too soon she reached the heavy blinds and opened them,letting the bright sun blind me for a moment. I blinked my pale-blue eyes against the morning sun. I always loved the warmth of the sun but also hated the fact that it half-blinded you..."Oh! I did not know you were awake Miss. Do forgive me,but Mr. and Mrs. Kaeso wish o see you in the drawing room as soon as you are decent."  
Sophie said as she bowed her head and walked over to me with a nightgown she took from a nearby chair. It was a soft,black silk and very expensive one. I sighed and stretched on the large bed. I put on my nightgown and slowly made my way over to the large window.  
I let my gaze wonder over the cared gardens,the stables and the rest of my families' estate.  
I wished I could be a middle-classed girl,being free to say what you like,wear what you like,  
_feel_ what you like.

"Miss. Lillyth?" Sophie's voice scattered away my thoughts like butterflies on a fragile petal bud.  
I sighed inwardly and walked beside her,facing the large mirror as she removed my nightgown from my bare arms. I stared at the stranger in the mirror. My familiar stranger. Her long,raven-black curls fell delicately past her shoulders,her face was pale,strong but feminine with full red lips and a pair of pale-blue eyes. I winced slightly as Sophie tightened the laces to my black corset. It had a delicate,swirling pattern on the right side and it was also one of my favorite ones. Then came on the white,domed skirt with a couple of black ribbons attached at the back,as well as a white petticoat and white ribbons in my hair. "What is this Sophie?" I asked her softly, I had not had ribbons in my hair since I was a little girl who used to play with my porcelain dolls and had a nanny to take care of me. She smiled at me sadly. Moments later I walked out of my chamber,  
followed the corridor on my right, until I reached the grand staircase. My small boots echoed slightly on the polished marble floors. When I got down the staircase, I turned left into a majestic ballroom, crossed the floor before reaching the heavy,oak door to the drawing room. I knocked lightly and stepped into the dark room. "Mother,Father,you summoned me?" father was sitting behind his mahogany desk directly opposite the door,whereas Mother was sitting on a posh,velvet chair opposite two gentlemen. "Yes,come in." Fathers' voice answered. I stepped further into the room,  
standing now next to Mothers' chair. Father came over to me and stared icily with his gray eyes.  
"This is Lord Fredric Lockwood and his son Arthur Lockwood. You are to be married to Arthur 6 months from now." I tried very hard not to reflect my emotions on my face, and curtsied like a proper lady should. When I looked up again,to my utter shock I saw that Arthur had shoulder-length,  
curly,orange hair,gray eyes,freckles and to add to that he seemed to have been well-fed as a baby.  
His Father on the other hand has soft brown eyes with matching hair and a strong build. I was sure to regret this later. "It is a pleasure to finally meet my beautiful soon-to-be daughter-in-law." Lord Fredric commented as he stood up and kissed my hand. I blushed lightly.


End file.
